The present invention relates to a mobile exhibition unit and more particularly to a unit which is entirely stored within a lorry trailer during transport from one exhibition site to another.
In PCT application WO No. 81/00989 there is disclosed a mobile unit comprising a lorry trailer having an elongate floor, an elongate roof and two generally parallel and elongate side-walls comprising panels which are pivotable relative to the trailer base so as to provide an expanded unit with a larger area than the elongate floor, the trailer also having side-roof portions which unfold therefrom to cover the areas of the expanded unit at each side of the elongate roof. However, the side-roof portions occupy a substantial part of the space when folded up inside the trailer. In addition, the height of the roof of the expanded unit is limited to the height plus half the width of the original trailer.